


Hurricane

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: From flirting to fucking, a night with Dean – you want it rough, but it’s not easy getting him there.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Non gendered reader. I know, it's a smut. But I did it. *applause* haha enjoy

At first, Dean flirts with you. Orders you a drink, talks to you softly, and, gaining confidence, throws a Wink™ your way, flashing his Smile™, charming you some more. He orders a second drink, sips on it slowly, keeping his edge smooth but not losing his sharpness completely – he wants to enjoy and remember everything.

You get closer to kiss him. He kind of expects it and is kind of surprised by it. He puts his hand not quite at the nape of your neck, a bit more to the side, pulling you in but giving you space to turn away if you change your mind. He wants you to be sure you want this. He wants you to want him.

As he leans in, he kisses you gently, surveying your lips, deciding if they need soft kisses or harsh ones. He settles for the soft, deep ones, trailing off each kiss as you feel him tense against you.

You offer to go to your place. He takes a long look at you before answering a breathless “oh yes”. As he follows you out of the bar, you can’t see it, but he bites his bottom lip as he looks at the way you move when you walk. For him, the rest of the crowd is already a blur.

Once at your place, he keeps a little distance, letting you set the pace. Should you offer him a nightcap, he will accept it. He lets you drink him in as you sip your liquor, keeping his eyes on his glass for a moment. He blinks slowly, licks his lips and looks up at you. When he sees you take a sharp breath, he sets his glass on the counter and smiles at you, just a little. He waits for you to be ready. You take another sip, looking into his eyes. You go around the counter, fixating on his lips. You set your glass beside his. You stand so close your bodies almost touch. The moment you wrap your arms around his chest, he leans in to kiss you. Again, gentle yet deep. You can feel it in the way he pulls you in, this man is strong. Really strong. He’s holding back. But you want the animal out.

You kick it up a notch, kissing him harder, gripping him tighter. You suddenly push him towards the bedroom, taking his clothes off as quick and violently as possible, sending things flying about. He looks at you wide-eyed, an open smile on his face, his eyes dark. He welcomes every kiss, every push, every inch of his body revealed to you. He pushes himself against you as he returns your kisses, holding your head. You want more. You want him to take control.

“Undress me.” He stops a moment to look at you, then trails his hands up on your sides, taking it all off. He kisses your bare skin down to your waist, pulls everything down. As you lift your feet out of your pants, you say “kiss me”, but, as he looks up at you to stand up again, you say, “No. Kiss me right there.” He buries his face between your legs and you let out a moan as you run your hands in his hair. “Oh God, Dean. Take me, take me hard.” He looks up at you. You add, growling, “Now.”

He carries you to the bed and climbs on top of you. With his hand between your legs, he tickles and pleasures you. Your hips jerk, your breath is shorter, you kiss him again, biting his lips. You can still feel this could get rougher, but he’s making sure he’s not hurting you, his touch and kisses firm but always under control. This is not going to do.

You twist and push him on his back by the shoulders. You start by kissing his chest, biting at his nipples a little. You plant a trail of half-kisses half-licks down to his sex. But, instead of giving him a simple blow job, you decide to tease him. Little licks and kisses at the tip, little kisses and licks at the base. A long, light lick trailing the rim of the head; little soft bites at the base. Licking the tip again and blowing on it – and Dean’s hips jerk, and you hear him moan. A little lick on the slit, a little kiss, and he digs his fingers in your shoulders. You can feel your blood pumping, and pounding between your legs, aching for him. Without warning, you plunge him into your mouth – only halfway and let him out just as quick. He cries out. You smile. You decide to wrap your hand around him and start stroking. As you pick up the rhythm, he groans, keeping his breath in a few seconds and then breathing quickly. You see the muscles in his thighs contracting, his hips jerking up. You let him go. “GOD-“ he screams, as he breathes louder. You lick the tip slowly. “FUCK-“ You smile again. “Dean, you can take over any time you want.”

His head snatches up, his eyes so dark you almost lose the green in them. He grabs you, pulls you up and throws you on your back. He kisses you hard, you feel your mouths can never be close enough. He sucks on your neck, on that sweet spot that drives you blind. You push against him and he sucks harder, holding you so hard his fingers will have left bruises on your skin. Your hips are already rolling. You can feel every inch of his body against yours – especially his rock hard cock. The throbbing between your legs is almost unbearable. You feel his fingers making sure you’re ready for him. As he hears you moan and feels you scratch his back, he enters you savagely, in one ramming thrust, balls deep, slamming against you. You cry out, but your hips join in, pushing against him, your hands gripping his ass, holding him in.

And so he rides you deep and hard, every breath trailing into a moan, your skin slick, your backs arching, your cries in the night, your bodies in violent unison.

His body relaxes and he rolls off you, out of breath. You can hear him swear as he wipes his face with his hands. You wince as you bring your legs back together – damn, you’re already sore. Tomorrow’s going to hurt. Bad. Still, you smile as you thank yourself for getting the animal to come out and play.


End file.
